Eyes on you
by Skovko
Summary: A bunch of people going on vacation together for a week. Jimmy is sure that it's his week. He arrived single but he'll leave with a girlfriend. Agatha is going to be his. Only problem is that his own cousin also has feelings for the woman. Roman tries to keep it a secret. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. They both have their eyes on her, but she only has eyes on one of them.
1. Everyone arrives

Roman, Jimmy and Jey stood outside the big cabin and waited. They had arrived first in Jimmy's car. They were waiting for all their friends to arrive as well. They had rented the cabin for a week. A metallic purple car came driving up and it immediately made Roman and Jimmy smile. Roman tried to hide his smile from his cousins while Jimmy was too focused on the driver.

"There's my girl," Jimmy said.  
"You might wanna run that idea by her first," Jey chuckled.  
"I will," Jimmy said confidently. "I'm telling you, this is my week. I arrived single but I'm leaving with a girlfriend."  
"In your dreams," Jey teased.  
"No, I'll get her," Jimmy said. "Right, Roman?"  
"Leave me out of this," Roman said.

The car stopped and the doors to the back seat opened first. Nikki and Brie Bella were out of the car fast.

"Oh my god, I love this place!" Nikki squealed.  
"It's beautiful," Brie said.

The Bella twins went to the trunk. Meanwhile the driver and object of Jimmy's fascination, Agatha, stepped out. Her rust red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. The cognac brown eyes looked at the men and a warm smile was sent in their direction.

"Hi, guys," Agatha said.  
"Hi, Agatha," all three men said at the same time.  
"Let me help you with your bag," Jimmy quickly added.  
"No, it's okay. I got this," Agatha said.

Still Jimmy sprinted to her car and grabbed her bag before she could stop him. Roman and Jey joined in and grabbed Nikki and Brie's bags.

"Thank you, boys," Nikki said.

They walked towards the cabin as Elias' car drove up. They were gonna be around 15 people all week in this big cabin. Just a bunch of friends on vacation together.

"We already picked out our rooms," Jey said.  
"We're rooming together," Brie said.  
"We already figured," Roman chuckled.  
"I don't care where you put me. I don't need a lot of space," Agatha said.  
"The room next to me is available," Jimmy said.  
"Next to us," Jey corrected. "We're also rooming together, remember?"  
"Go sleep with Roman," Jimmy pushed Jey.  
"No way!" Roman objected.

Agatha followed the men upstairs. Jimmy carried her bag into the room next to him and Jey.

"If you get any nightmares, just knock on the wall," Jimmy said.  
"Why would I be getting nightmares? It's beautiful out here," Agatha said.

She opened her bag and found her bikini. She turned to the three men who all stood there smirking.

"Get out!" She laughed.  
"You heard the lady," Roman said. "Get out."

Roman pushed Jimmy and Jey away before closing the door to Agatha's room. She heard others arriving and finding rooms to sleep in while she got out of her clothes and into her bikini. She went back out, greeted everyone and aimed for the lake that came with the cabin. It had been a long, hot car trip. She needed to cool down. Nikki and Brie came to join her shortly after.

"You got eyes on you again," Brie said.  
"Who?" Agatha asked.  
"Do you really need to ask? Jimmy," Brie answered.  
"As long as he's just watching, we'll be fine. I dread that he's gonna ask me out. I don't wanna break his heart. He's a friend and nothing else," Agatha said.  
"What about Roman?" Nikki asked.  
"What about him?" Agatha asked.  
"He's watching you too," Nikki said.  
"He is?" Agatha asked.

She turned around in the water and looked up towards the cabin. Sure enough, Roman was standing a few steps behind Jimmy and was watching her without Jimmy noticing.

"So what about him?" Nikki asked.  
"What are you getting at?" Agatha asked.  
"Is he just a friend too?" Nikki giggled.  
"For now," Agatha smirked.  
"You like him," Brie giggled too. "You can't hide shit from us. You never could."  
"Fine, I like him," Agatha admitted. "Now shut up before I decide to drown you."

Jey walked up to his brother and cousin. Both men took their eyes off the women swimming in the lake.

"Go join her," Jey said.  
"I don't wanna come off as a creep. I need to do this right," Jimmy said.  
"Get her drunk tonight and go to her room with the excuse of tucking her in," Jey chuckled.  
"That's not fucking funny!" Roman growled.

Jimmy and Jey both looked at Roman.

"Why are you such an angry bear all of the sudden?" Jey asked.  
"Getting someone drunk and taking advantage of them isn't something to joke about," Roman said.  
"Gee, sorry. I was just trying to help our boy here," Jey ruffled Jimmy's hair. "He needs to get laid, and he needs to get laid by her."

Jey pointed towards Agatha who once again had her back against the cabin.

"Do it the right way," Roman said. "Sober and with consent."  
"Yes, daddy," Jimmy said teasingly. "Don't worry, I got this. This is my week. She's gonna be mine."

Elias' voice made everyone turn and look at him.

"Alright, let's fire up the grill," Elias said.  
"I made my special marinade," Dana said.  
"You're a darling," Elias smiled. "And of course I brought my guitar for later. It's so good to have us all together here. It's gonna be a great week."


	2. A sober night

Roman sipped his water and smiled at his friends. Everyone was happy and singing along with Elias' guitar playing. Most people were partying and drinking. Someone sat down next to him. He recognized her scent before even looking at her. He turned his head with a smile.

"Hi, Agatha," he said.  
"Having fun?" She asked.  
"I am," he answered.  
"Just water tonight?" She asked.  
"Someone's ought to keep an eye on the drinking people," he winked. "How about you?"  
"I can have fun without drinking," she said.

They heard a roar when Jey once again beat Jimmy in beer pong.

"Jimmy's so fucking drunk already," Roman sighed.  
"Agatha!" Jimmy yelled. "Come play with me!"  
"I'm not drinking!" Agatha yelled back.  
"Come on, girl!" Jimmy yelled.  
"I don't drink when I'm on my period! It'll be a bloody mess because I forget about it!" Agatha yelled.

Jimmy made a face of disgust and turned his attention back to the game. Agatha chuckled and looked at Roman again.

"I'm not on my period but he bought it. I can use that excuse for a few days," she said.  
"Smart move," he said.

She patted his knee and stood up.

"Come with me," she said.  
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
"It's a surprise," she answered.

He followed her into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle.

"I made my homemade ice tea," she said.  
"I love that stuff," his eyes lit up. "Is it the orange/coconut variant?"  
"Of course. Your favorite," she said. "And mine too."  
"You remembered," he said surprised.

She poured two glasses and handed him one. They sat down at the table and started up a conversation. It was interrupted around 45 minutes later.

"Roman?" Jey yelled. "Has anyone seen Roman?"  
"Duty calls," Roman sighed.

He got up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm here," Roman said.  
"Help my with Jimmy. He's drunk out of his mind," Jey said.  
"Where's Agatha?" Jimmy mumbled. "I wanna see her."  
"She went to bed," Roman lied. "And that's where you're heading too."  
"With her?" Jimmy asked.  
"Fat chance," Jey chuckled.

Agatha leaned back in her chair as the men's footsteps disappeared upstairs. She thought about Roman. She was often thinking about him. How sweet and kind he was. How his hands might feel when sliding up against her naked skin. How his lips would move against hers. How he would taste. How he would moan. How he would...

"Agatha?" He asked.

She looked up surprised. She hadn't heard him come back downstairs. She had been so caught up in her fantasies about him.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling hot? Your face is red," he said.  
"Hot," she giggled. "Yeah, I'm a bit hot. I'm okay though."

If only he knew what type of hot she felt in that moment. He sat back down and poured himself another glass of ice tea.

"Where were we?" He asked.

They started up the conversation again. An hour or two passed before they both suddenly realized they couldn't hear any of their friends.

"I think they all went to bed," she said.  
"So should we probably," he said. "Although I am enjoying myself tonight. You're always a joy to talk to."  
"So are you," she said.

They stood up at the same time and almost collided. They were close. They both stared at each other. They could both feel it. The tension hanging in the air. They couldn't fight it anymore.

"Agatha," he whispered.

She leaned in first and he followed her lead. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. He backed her up against the fridge and squeezed her hips as tight as he dared. He broke the kiss with a guilty look but he didn't let go of her.

"We can't," he said.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"Jimmy," he answered. "He has feelings for you."  
"I don't want Jimmy. I want you," she said.

He looked down for a second and then back up. She could see he was struggling with something that he didn't say out loud.

"I'm in love with you, Roman," she said. "So break my heart if you must but I can't go on anymore without letting you know. If you don't feel anything for me, walk away. Go to bed. But if you feel what I feel, don't use Jimmy as an excuse. He will never have me no matter what."

That was the only thing he needed to hear. Jimmy would never have her no matter what. Even if he walked away now, Jimmy would still not be getting his way. Agatha wasn't in love with Jimmy. She wanted him, Roman, and it was up to him what to do from here. He couldn't fight it. He crashed his lips down on hers again.

"I'm in love with you," he said. "I kept it within for Jimmy's sake. He called dibs on you."  
"Dibs?" She asked.  
"He actually fucking said that," he sighed. "And what a shitty cousin I would be if I stole you."  
"You can't steal me when I was never his to begin with," she said.  
"I know. It's just hard," he said.  
"Make your choice, Roman. Be with me or not. But don't fucking mess around with my feelings," she said.  
"I want you, damn it!" He said firmly. "I want you!"

He kissed her again and pulled her with him out of the kitchen. They stopped in front of the staircase. Her room was upstairs while his room was downstairs.

"Do you want me to go upstairs?" She asked.  
"No," he answered.  
"Then take me to your room," she said.  
"Shit, this is gonna sound so bad. I want you in there but you can't spend the night. I need to ease him into this, and I don't think it's right to rub it in his face on this vacation," he said.  
"It's okay," she smirked. "I'll leave before anyone wakes up. But right now I really wanna go to your room."

He smirked back at her, yanked her close and started moving towards his room with her up against his side. They could sneak around this week. It was a big cabin and people were planning on drinking every night. No one would know if she spent a few hours in his room every evening. They could do it.


	3. Best vacation ever

_"I gotta go," she said. "I gotta get back to my own room."_  
_"We have time," he said. "Five more minutes. I don't wanna let go of you just yet."_

* * *

Roman woke up with a smile on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the redhead in his arms. She was the cutest sight to behold when she was sleeping. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her nose. She giggled lowly.

"I know you're awake," he said.  
"Am not," she said.

He kissed her lips instead. She sighed happily and finally opened her beautiful cognac brown eyes. She smiled at him but her smile quickly fell.

"Shit!" She said. "What time is it?"

He reached for his phone and saw that it was 9.20 AM. They had overslept. She had fallen asleep when he had asked for five more minutes. They had both fallen asleep. They sat up as they heard Elias and Dana talk in the kitchen.

"Fuck, people are awake. What are we gonna do?" She asked.  
"I don't know," he answered.  
"If I'm quick, no one will notice. I'll say I got up early and just got back from a morning walk," she said.

She jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. He did the same. They were in this together. Once they were dressed, he quickly pulled her close for a kiss. He needed something to get through the day before she could sneak into his room again later.

"We gotta go," she giggled.  
"I wish we could stay here all day. Just the two of us," he said.  
"Me too," she said.

She opened the door and hurried out of there. She stopped dead in her tracks. He collided up against her back and looked at what had stopped her from moving. Jimmy and Jey were standing there. Jimmy looked angry and heartbroken. He turned around and walked away fast.

"You're a fucking scumbag!" Jey snarled.

Jey ran out of there to catch up with his twin brother. Roman sighed and looked at Agatha.

"I better do some damage control," he said.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"This is not your fault," he said.  
"I'm coming with you. He needs to hear it from me too," she said.

He nodded and took her hand. It was better if they were in it together from the beginning. They walked outside and followed the angry voice of Jimmy. They found him with Jey who was trying to comfort his brother.

"Jimmy," Roman said.

The twins looked towards Roman and Agatha. Jimmy sneered at the sight of them together. Agatha tried to let go of Roman's hand but Roman only held on tight. Jimmy needed to understand that this was serious despite it being hurtful.

"How the fuck could you do this to me?" Jimmy yelled. "She's mine!"  
"No, she's not," Roman spoke calmly. "You had this fucking idea that she'll just do what you want but you never asked her."  
"I'm asking her now," Jimmy looked at Agatha.  
"Jimmy, you and me will never be anything more than friends. I don't have any romantic feelings for you," Agatha said.  
"You fucking whore!" Jimmy yelled.  
"Hey!" Roman snapped. "I know you're upset but take that anger out on me. She did nothing wrong. You got no right being upset with her."

Jimmy pushed Roman. Roman took a step backwards. Jimmy flew forward again, pushing Roman again and again before finally landing a fist into Roman's chest. Roman coughed at the pain but he didn't fight back.

"That's enough," Jey said.  
"I have no cousin!" Jimmy growled.  
"Let's just go," Jey said. "I'm sure Roman can ride home with Agatha."  
"Either he's fucking leaving this place right now or I am," Jimmy said.  
"I'll leave," Roman said.  
"Her too!" Jimmy snarled as he pointed at Agatha. "Take the bitch with you!"

Jimmy stomped away and Jey once again ran after his twin brother. Roman ran his hand down his face and looked at Agatha.

"What a shit show," he sighed. "This is not how any of my fantasies involving getting with you went."  
"Don't joke," she said.

She still cracked a little smile. He gave her one back.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked.  
"Leave," she shrugged. "There's no need to ruin everyone's vacation."  
"People will take sides," he said.  
"Maybe, maybe not. I'm sure Jimmy will do a great job at making an ass out of himself all week so that people won't be too angry at us. Besides, I got my own twins in my corner. You know the Bella girls always stick up for me," she said.

They walked back inside. Everyone was outside in the garden on the other side of the house. They could hear Jimmy already telling his side of the story. They went to their rooms and quickly gathered their things. She walked down the stairs again and looked at the Bella twins who had made their way inside.

"We got you in this," Brie said.  
"He can run his mouth but we know he's just jealous. The others know too," Nikki said.  
"Thank you," Agatha said.  
"And you," Nikki smirked at Roman. "About time you manned up and did something. I've been watching you. I've seen how you always have your eyes on her."  
"Treat her good or you'll be answering to us," Brie said.  
"I will," Roman said.  
"Can you find another ride home?" Agatha asked.  
"Sure. We'll ride with Jimmy and Jey. That'll give us good time to put his head on straight," Nikki said.

Agatha hugged the twins goodbye and went out to her car with Roman. They drove away a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Stop saying that," he chuckled. "I've already told you this is not your fault."  
"But I don't wanna be the bitch that broke up your family," she said.  
"He'll come around. I know my cousins. Both of them can be such drama queens but they always come around again," he said.  
"And till then?" She asked.

He placed his hand on her thigh and caressed it.

"We got a whole week where none of our friends are home to interrupt us. How about you take a week of vacation in my house?" He asked.  
"What will I ever be doing there?" She asked innocently.  
"I can think of a few things," he winked. "All of them involving you naked though."  
"I'm so in," she grinned.  
"Yeah?" He grinned back. "Best vacation ever."


End file.
